Untold Diaries of a Genius
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: No one knows what is in the mind of the genius Hotaru Imai but one thing annoys her. Something connected to Ruka, years ago he was all sweet and innocent but he shows another side of him that probably only Hotaru knows. How will things occur?
1. Blackmailing him is my hobby

**A/N: This is about Hotaru's daily life and daily observations.. about Ruka Nogi. I just thought of making one because I seriously need to! Haha.. Hope everyone would enjoy! XD  
May contain intense blackmailing at some point but may also contain some drama but other than that it is just between Ruka and Hotaru but there is a little Natsumikan. R and R!**

**Got an idea of writing it like a diary from another fanfic writer, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own alice academy! If I did, Natsume and Mikan are together now and Ruka moved his interest to Hotaru.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Blackmailing him is my hobby..**

This diary belongs to the genius inventor: Hotaru Imai if you do not understand that it's your fault for having such a low IQ.

Monday, 8 am in the morning

Baka Mikan came rushing to me as soon as she saw me, I know it may seem natural but hugging me in the morning is really annoying.

But I do find it amusing to see her suffer with my version 2.0 of baka gun. 20 minutes later our dumb, gayish homeroom teacher came, Narumi. He smiles and greets us as if everything's normal but why are all idiots blind it's not normal.

Classes start after the annoying homeroom teacher left anyway, we are 15 already why in the world is he our homeroom teacher again.

HISTORY classes

Makihara-sensei entered and made everyone silent, honestly I think it's kinda idiotic and stupid to be afraid but I have no problems with that because I rarely talk during classes.

Later on,

I find Ruka blushing like an idiot, his face blushed like a red tomato and I understood why.

I glance over Mikan, who is seemingly giggling for no reason, really what a baka girl.

Although I find Ruka really idiotic for staring at Mikan like that I can't miss the golden opportunity to take some pictures and earn me some money.

Money, how I love them.

While Ruka is blushing like he has been harassed or something I take pictures of him and sure enough, he exclaimed for me to stop. What a baka as if I'd stop, money is always my top priority.

I could feel the stoic and expressionless Natsume's dagger stares, I could feel his glaring, how arrogant, just because he is Mikan's precious lover doesn't mean I'll be nice to him.

I glared back at him that clearly states WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT-BLACK-CAT?

He glared back that clearly states I'LL-BURN-YOU-ONE-OF-THESE-DAYS.

I just grinned at Natsume then I took another picture of Ruka from another angle.

Damn, Natsume really wants to make me mad, he teases Mikan resulting in excessive amounts of screaming combined with Ruka's exclaiming.\

Makihara-sensei looks towards us and exclaims,''Hotaru Imai! Mikan Sakura! Natsume Hyuuga! Ruka Nogi! All of you are suspended!''

Great, just when I thought I could continue my invention with that robot. It would earn me benefits if I will finish it earlier.

History is history anyway, don't care anymore.

ENGLISH classes

Serina-sensei enters the room, my other classmates stare at her like some caged dog. Disgusting but typical for a beautiful teacher maybe I could consider taking some pictures of her.

So I snap pictures of her while discussion and I could really detect Ruka staring at me awkwardly, don't worry Ruka. You will always be my number one merchandise.

Serina asks us about english then, ''Hotaru Imai make a sentence that contains a verb, an adjective and a noun that can be answered by yes and no.''

How nice of her to give me an opportunity to get back to Ruka for exclaiming in our last class.

''The shy Ruka is inlove with the naive Mikan, isn't he?''

The whole class fell silent with that answer of mine, why was I wrong? How pathetic.

Serina seems surprised but I knew that would be her reaction.

''Interesting, Imai thank you. How about you Natsume Hyuuga?''

Natsume smirked he unwillingly stood up but according to how I see it, he seems to have a dirty plan of his own. That black cat is such a copy cat, maybe I should shoot him with an anti-cool laser?

Natsume said in an expressionless face, ''The genius Hotaru is inlove with the gentle Ruka, isn't she?''

I think I can kill Natsume now, I don't really mind having a bloodbath in our classroom now. Maybe I'd love to show Mikan how I make her Natsume suffer. But I have a damned bigger problem.

Ruka's staring at me and he seems to anticipate for my reaction, No way would I give him the time of his day by giving off any reaction I am not an Idiot like him.

Everybody in the classroom sweatdrops and I am really going to do something, Just you wait Ruka Nogi.

This day is going to be interesting that is all I could think of.

Skip the details, this is just a useless list of sequences of events let's get to the interesting part.

LUNCH TIME, 12:00 at the cafeteria

Mikan insists me to sit with her for lunch but a bunch of higher ranked students invited me for lunch and I can't ignore that. Let us just have friendship later it can wait anyway. I give her a sly grin and I point oh-so-called great Natsume who is currently alone.

She complains like a child again, ''Ehh, Hotaru! I can't just go there. I mean you know, that it's like this and like that and-''

I shove a riceball on her mouth, really if I will not do that nothing is going to happen. This girl is too troublesome then I tell her in a cold and sarcastic tone,''You have been with him for so many years and something as simple as eating with him you cannot do? Go do it faster or I'll use my baka gun again.''

I see her run like a turtle to Natsume's table and they fight all over again. They are too sweet, maybe eating the anti-romance candy would help ease all that. Anyway, as I was about to sit down I see Ruka who is about to approach Natsume and Mikan's table.

So with my elastic hand invention, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him over. He was obviously shocked from the sudden events, poor rabbit pyon pyon because although I still don't like the attitude of the black cat, as a best friend to the idiot Mikan I have to give them some privacy alone.

He is now standing behind me and his facial expression showed signs of embarassment, how cute let me take a shot.

CLICK! Goes my camera this time he exclaimed in a voice that everyone in the cafeteria heard it.

''Hotaru! What was that again?!''

Great, did I hear it right? He actually called me in my first name, it feels disgusting. Nevermind, that Ruka causes too much trouble as much as Mikan does so out of my pure pity for him I say,''Rather than complaining isn't it more proper for you to sit down and behave quietly and eat?''

He calmed down a bit saying, ''Thank you.'' after that he sat in a position that is facing towards me. He really likes to insult me but thanks to him I have another collection for my package for selling. So everyone in this so pathetically noisy cafeteria eats but I am still one of the best among this everyone(I am not a narcissist, why it is true I am smart right?).

AFTER LUNCH TIME, CLASSES WITH NARUMI arghh..

Japanese literature, Not really had any interest in it but I had to study like some kind of waitress from a bar(Just remembered it from some kind of incident involving Ruka I will tell you another time. so don't annoy me.)

Annoying nurse, flirting with the doctor in front of me and giving me sleeping pills instead of headache medicine. I already tolerated the amount of her flirting and this is what she did to me. That will be listed in my plans later on.

Few minutes after, about 5 minutes, 30 seconds and 5 miliseconds

My head was spinning that even my hearing is affected. I couldn't hear the gigglish voice of the crazy Narumi talking but although my vision was becoming all blurry I could see Ruka looking at me. Is he going to make fun of me? Go ahead cause I have a lot more pictures of him hidden. Hahaha..

Ruka looked what looks like concern, wait why are you concerned? Stay out of this Ruka I can manage myself. Don't be so gentle and kind in front of me. I could seriously shoot you.

Useless, he doesn't know anything anyway and I fell asleep.

TIME LEAP, I don't know what the time is does it need to be known?

When I woke up I found myself in a room somewhat like the size of mine with Ruka standing by the door. Why is he here??

I then lie down the bed again and i tell Ruka, ''Why are you here?''

''Couldn't you at least say thank you Imai?''

He called me in my surname again, damn why do I care?

''Thank you but could you at least explain why I'm here in this room?''

He sat down at a chair saying,''You fell asleep in the middle of classes and hit your head in the desk.'' He was in the verge of laughing and I am starting to really get irritated.

He continues on, ''Even for a genius, you sure have some foolish points.''

Good, I snapped did he just say foolish? No Idiot can call me foolish.

I take out my album with the label, RUKA's SELLING PICTURES.

Section 1- Pictures of Ruka hugging animals (particularly Piyo)

Section 2- Pictures of Ruka Blushing with different degrees

Section 3- Pictures of Ruka dressed up as a girl(forcibly)

Section 4- Pictures of Ruka sleeping XD

Ruka's eyes widened seeing the pictures I open to him one by one.

He said in with surprise, ''How did you take a picture of me while sleeping??! Also how did those pictures got taken by you? You weren't even there!''

I turn my eyes away from him mumbling with a grin, ''I've got my methods.'' I cannot possibly tell him I have spies and useful inventions right?

I was mumbling to myself when he suddenly asked, ''Is your head okay?''

Now that he mentioned it, why doesn't it hurt? I was sure my head was hit awhile ago. Moreover, why in the world does he seem so concerned??

''I'm fine. '' I remarked coldly then I continue, ''Go back to classes, I will just rest in my room, I'll return tomorrow.'' That was my biggest mistake continuing.

He seemed to smile and I honestly find it stupid and dangerous he answers, ''Classes are over you slept over 5 hours I guess.''

I hit him with the baka gun with that remark of his, how there he make me feel embarassed. I run to the door while he rubs his red face and I run on my speedy duck to my room. One thing I wonder about how did I sleep for that long? I look at my reflection from a mirror, my purple eyes seem fine but I rub my eyes a little to shake off the excess dirt I saw back there from that room.

As I was riding my speedy suck, I felt a constant pair of eyes watching my every move and foot steps that are seemingly following me.

Intruder alert, I turn around and see..

Someone..

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can! **

**Ja ne! Love you all!**


	2. Creepy Stalker

**Disclaimer:Not mine..**

**A/N: Hayy.. Hope I could interpret Hotaru better. Well Go for this story. Thanks for the review by the way. Kyaa~~ T for quite the language it is quite needed for her character but I never use them myself, okie? Haha.. R and R!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Creepy Stalker

* * *

Previously..

I escaped out of the room of a rabbit blonde haired guy that I promise to get revenge with him someday, what a fool to make me mad nevermind that girly boy someone is following me while I'm riding my speedy duck. What the, so creepy its pissing me off.

I turned around and I discover who in the world the stupid guy is..

The foolish guy is from the highschool section, the freaky guy who often calls me cool blue sky. Disgusting, I know what stalkers are but why are they so persistent? I hate Idiots, I know I'm beautiful but this is driving me insane I can count them to you if you give me some cash.

He casually introduced himself to me like some prince of the fairytale book Cinderella me and Mikan read together when we were younger. We both envisioned him to be handsome, alluring and RICH but this idiot is far from those I mentioned.

In short, he is a useless idiot from the dangerous ability class.

''I'm Hayate remember again? I thought I recognized you.'' he told this to me with a flustering expression and I seriously wanted to smack his face down to the bottom of the earth.

My cold and I don't care one damn thing self came back thanks to him I reply with a poisonous smile,''The idiot from the dangerous class. Maybe I do remember, now get out off my sight you're such an eyesore.''

I speeded off again to get to my room as soon as possible, I could almost hear the brahms symphony playing at the background of the academy. Jerk, that is just one thing I could describe the creepy stalker why is he so persistent?

AFTER several minutes..

I got to my room, Why is everybody making me frustrated. I'll give them all a time of their life soon, just they wait. I command my robot to get my clothes so I can change and concentrate on my current invention.

As I was changing IN MY ROOM. Some pester human being arrived at the doorsteps.

''Cool blue sky, can I come in? I have something to tell you.'' when will the pestering stop? How could he follow me until my room? Plus while I'm changing my clothes! Then I heard a loud thump outside like someone being hit, on the head I assume.

I ignored the noise outside for awhile and continued on changing but why the hell am I bothered that the idiot wind user is not responding anymore?

Maybe he left, that is what I convinced myself I will never bother myself for a commoner.

But then on the sidelines I also thought with my theory that if that so-called Hayate(I mentioned his name argghh..) was hit outside and I ignored him, the next day students and teachers might find him outside my room and blame me for doing it which means..

DETENTION..

Speaking of detentions, I escaped detention. I was given consideration because well.. I'm special hahaha.. Hope that cursed twisted rabbit boy-girl was suspended.

In anyway, my pride and reputation are important so reluctantly I opened the infected by idiots door and see ''Him'' in front of the door. Probably fainted but whatever it was the head of this weird stalker senpai, (I can't believe an idiot is even older than me.) is bleeding.

I stared at the flowing blood from his head, yuck, no way am I going to touch the blood from that head. I call the robot to carry him but he was so heavy that the arm of the robot came off.

As a result I have to carry him to my room because carrying him to the clinic would cause unwanted damn misunderstandings of adults besides, I hate to see the face of the flirting nurse who gave me sleeping pills that caused me to end up in THAT persons room. Can't even say the name, foolish.

So Hayate ended up in my room, I had to read a fat medical book for first aids because of this troublesome, idiotic, creepy, freaky stalker. Not that I don't know how to, but I've never treated anyone's wound yet not that he is the first as well get it?

I was about to place the quick heal band aid I just invented when all of a sudden..

A figurative human being entered my room through the window, why am I treated like this?

It just so happened that a blonde haired guy with disgustingly alluring blue eyes entered my room. My guess, escaped from detention like the black cat Natsume. Randomly jumped inside one of the windows that happened to be mine.

He is a rabbit right? But why does he bring misfortune to me?

As for the moment we are staring at each other for about 2 minutes

I get pissed off for letting myself stare at him thus, resulting to ultimate baka fire gun towards him. Instinctively, I hit him right on the... leg. Too bad.. Maybe I'll try again?

''Imai!'' he exclaimed in an agonizing tone. Good he responded but I remember the air user being in my room so I cover the blanket over him and sit down.

But because he seems to be an animal himself he still knew anyway.

''I crashed in your room? Besides you're hiding something.'' Ruka told me in a commanding voice, so the gentle guy is trying to command me?

''None of your business besides you are trespassing in my room, I expect for a payment.'' I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Ruka looked at me in a gentle way? I know the stalker is creepy but seeing him looking at me gently is even more creepier.

I clutched my net gun, with this invention I can send him off the window again but my hand would not move. He pursued towards me asking, ''Imai, what are you hiding?''

''I said it is none of your business didn't I? Or you want violence?''

Right that very time, about 5 pm I guess? Nevermind, dumb diary!

Hayate moved and that time Ruka discovered the thing that would ruin my great reputation. I stand up as the baka Hayate got up the bed. The next thing that happen was something I expected already.

Ruka blushed as he saw Hayate then his blushed face turns to a poisonous sweet smile he turns to me and tells me in a mischievous tone, ''The genius Hotaru Imai is actually this kind of woman. I wonder what will happen if our teachers knew?''

I am hating the tone he is using, is he trying to blackmail me? Can I curse you to be a girl?

Then the next expected reaction,''Cool blue sky? What happened to me? Why am I in your room? Even the blondie kid's here.'' (''Who is a blondie kid?'' Ruka was mumbling in the background.)

''Maybe I should shoot you dead already?'' I say in a threatening tone in my voice.

Ruka patted me on my shoulder and it were light weighted like a girl, how weak.

He gave me another smile I am getting sick of his constant smiling it almost seemed like Mikan's smile after that he told me, ''Cool Imai, let him go he should be alright by now right?''

I glare at him with a DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON ANY PART OF MY BODY and he removed it immediately, good boy. I forgot Hayate is still at my bed sitting comfortably on top of it, the nerve how dare he sit on my bed like that?

I give Hayate the sweet poisonous smile Ruka just gave me awhile ago saying, ''You may leave now.''

''Eh? But Cool Blu-'' that's it I dragged him out of the door remarking, ''Don't call me something puerile like Cool Blue Sky.'' then I shut the door close.

Hope that was all that stalker was for today and back to another problem.

An animal is in my room he is sitting by the window playing happily with his birdie friendies, sickening, bludgeoning. I tell him in a cold and expressionless tone Natsume usually uses, ''Get out of here now. Trespasser and besides no pets are allowed here besides are you spiderman for swinging into my room?''

He looked at me then he replies with a warm, idiotic smile, ''I'm your wings sorry for intruding, I am leaving now.''

He stood up and walked out of the door just as he said and that ended this misfortuned day of mine. What the hell is wrong with him?

Years ago he was acting all innocent and kind and gentle now he is showing me another weird side of him. Split personality? Pretty much, the complete opposite, disgusting, menacing and cunning. I wonder if Natsume knows?

I better tell Mikan about this but then there is something that is making me feel even more disgusted and annoyed.

There was a note by the door steps that was neatly handwritten and in that note it states somewhat like a contract(In his dreams!).

IMAI HOTARU

If you do not want me to spread to the whole academy that you brought a senpai to your room. 

Stop with the blackmailing.

Truthfully yours,

Ruka Nogi

I tear the note piece by piece, how low of him to copy my methods I hate ruining my reputation but do you know what ruins me the most dumb diary?

Being on the shadows of My melody rabbit blondie somewhere between girl and boy and somewhere between evil and good.

In other words he is an idiot, uncategorized alice being. I promise I won't back down from any competition Ruka From this day onwards. Keep this a secret diary.

My Plan is now being on process, maybe my days aren't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? thank you for the review again! and the alert and favs! Love you all. I really enjoy doing this honestly. Haha..**

**Hope you enjoyed too, its my joy to see my readers happy!**

**Ja NE!  
**


	3. Exchanging Threats

**A/N: Wahaha.. Menacing laugh. Okay, just joking. Thanks for the review clique trick, I appreciate it a lot. Okay please Read and Review again. I love this story a lot and I don**'**t know why.**

**Disclaimer: This alice academy is not mine!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Exchanging Threats

Tuesday, 9 am at the classroom, with the deafening noise

I'll get him for that note, stupid rabbit using my method to get back to me. That was supposed to be me, nevermind.  
Mikan is pleading me to go the Central town with her, Baka Mikan I'm busy but Argh, I still agreed.

''What are you writing Imai?'' there goes the sickening two-faced blondie guy.

''Why in the world are you here?'' I reply with my most threatening voice I could show.

No use, he's too Idiotic to understand anything I would say.

''Imai.. How about having lunch together with Natsume later on?'' that Ruka says this in a ridiculously gentle voice with a sly grin. Seriously, who does he think he is?

Mikan suddenly hugged me from behind telling Ruka, ''Okay! She's going to the Central Town with me wanna come? You can bring Natsume along!''

''Okay.. Thanks Sakura-chan.'' He replies with a pathetically sparkling smile. How plastic, the masked rabbit blondie guy.

This remark of Mikan makes me so mad, as a result I shoot her with the version 2.0 of my Baka gun. Brainless girl, answering in my position. As he walks back to his chair, he shows a sign of silence across his lips. I hate him, Wait something even more deep, Loathe. That's right, I loathe him.

HOMEROOM Period, Idiot Narumi-sensei giving reminders and announcements..

There's our noisy and much like Mikan sensei he tells us with an excited giggle that disgusts me more than I could imagine, ''We are going to have an actor and actress audition, all those who want to join must have a manager.''

Stupid contests, useless contests, they waste precious time in me. Why would I bother my energy in it? I continue on making my anti-romance candy. They're not that effective yet and I sooner need to use them but then I heard something that sparked my interest.

''The cash prize is 1000 rabbits, one dinner on a restaurant for the actor/actress and the manager and a chance to act for a play outside the academy to earn more money for a 3 days!'' Narumi-sensei continued.

My eyes sparkle with delight and now I have to write down my ultimate goal for this contest.

WIN

But don't think of anything ridiculous of course, I am not going to audition. I'm going to be the MANAGER, now I just need some good material to use.

OPTION number 1- Mikan Sakura

I look for her behind my seat and I see her giddily jumping up and down with Natsume having a face of I want to burn her. I hear her screeching and shouting out of excitement declaring to the whole academy that she's going to be the manager of Natsume. Fine then, Don't worry my dear Mikan although I don't trust the black cat Go on with your friggin' blossoming relationship. Disgusting..

Wait- I just thought of a master plan. I need to use HIM as an option, and I have two reasonable motives for it.  
One, REVENGE I need to get back to him for trying to blackmail me, second, BENEFITS, the contest has benefits and no way am I going to let it go from my hands. I'm a child with many needs of my own.

I admit if I look at him from head to toe, he's not exactly the 'cool' type like Tom Cruz not at all, he's kinda like Tadase Hotori from Shugo Chara if you ask me but maybe at a few points they are still very different. But then, he does have creepingly good acting skills and I need them for the prize.

Few minutes of walking to his seat

A flock of annoying fan girls led by Sumire the seaweed head girl. She keeps on clinging to Ruka, yuck they're all irritating to my eyes. I grab my net gun out of nowhere and aim at them, this should shut them all up(see chap. 2). Then shoot them all, captured all, great no more hindrance to my product. Ruka's eyes widened and he sweatdrops while looking at the trapped annoying fan girls. He should thank me for that.

I hand out a contract to the freaking blondie, Ruka-pyon-pyon. I just made it awhile ago, I might have to make a deal for this. I'm not going to a battle unprepared.

''What's this?'' He asks scanning through the contract.

I grin at him and say,''We're going to have a deal.''

''A deal??'' the idiot asked in curiosity.

''I'm going to stop blackmailing and selling your pictures in the meantime if..''

''What?'' Just shut up and let me continue, rabbit,lover boy.

''If you allow me to become your manager and you audition for acting.'' I finish off in a monotone voice. He seemed shocked, it's like he froze on the spot, Poor guy haha.

After that He exclaimed in another boom voice,''What?!!No way, I'm never going to audition!''

''Then I guess I have to sell the limited editioned pictures.''

''No! I'll tell everyone what I saw!''

I glare at him and he looks at me with a frustration of his own. Iinchou(Yuu Tobita) asks,''What did you see?''

''Don't disturb us!'' I can't believe we unconsciously said that in unison.

Ruka then places his arms across his chest suggesting,''Then how about this, I'll audition and you'll become the manager if we stop blackmailing each other.''

I looked at him doubtingly, I thought in silence for awhile then I let out my hand replying, ''Agreed.''

''Good, sign the contract.''

We both sign the contract then and the deal is finished. Good boy, now time to bring it on.

For two things I could say about our classes.

ENGLISH

How interesting. I hate HIM.

HISTORY

Always about before. I loathe HIM.

MATH

Numbers,numbers. I despise HIM.

JAPANESE

I already know that. I resent HIM.

SCIENCE

Even with my eyes closed. I detest HIM.

Every class, every minute, every second he's annoying and irritating. In the end I had to have lunch with the My melody guy and the black cat with Mikan clinging on to me as I try to get a decent food to my mouth.

In the end I had to go to the Central Town, silly girl she just wanted to buy a ballpen, seriously she's driving me insane again. Don't care anymore she's my best friend anyway but then I still can't accept an existence of a rabbit with us.

IN my ROOM I peacefully have some time. Real quality time.

I wrote down the details for the audition:

Req.

Manager

Actor/Actress-Talent

When: Thursday, 5 pm

Where:Auditorium

Judges: Kokoroyumi, Narumi, Tonouchi and Jinno?

NoTe: Practice.

PRIZES:1000 rabbits, one dinner night, 3 days chance to act outside academy and may earn money. Free accomodation

I smile to myself, This is going to be interesting but I suddenly remember the Black Cat with my Baka best friend competing. No matter, I have my ways.

Friends or not, I can't let anyone win I have to win. But then there's one concern about the prize.

What dinner for two? The manager and actor? This is getting on my nerves there's no way I'm going to eat alone with him.

Anyway, what can a dumb diary do? Seriously no help.

My plan is initiating, very good.

* * *

Well, how was it? Dunno what came to me for having a contest but then, This is where the thrill starts! Haha.. Review please! Thank you so much for reviewing, thanks for the support!

Ja Ne! Aishteru minna-san!


	4. We were supposed to PRACTICE

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now here!**

**Now that Hotaru and Ruka made a good deal, it is time to practice for the amazing audition the other day. Well they were supposed to practice but then.. haha just read and review! Love you all!**

**Thank you for those who gave me reviews..**

**Caramel gracious**

**Clique trick**

**Yanani( wow you happened to be pinoy, hi there.)**

**I am so flattered for the alerts. wow, did not expect it. Okay, sorry for being so talkative! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4- We were supposed to PRACTICE.

Wednesday, English time with our trying to be innocent and cute Serina-sensei. They say she is cute but then I do not find her cute in any angle, well maybe just a little.

She keeps on blabbing about Romeo and Juliet's role and it really bores and annoys me. I had to pay attention as a ROLE STUDENT, I mean what did I ever care about Romeo and Juliet? I find Juliet really pathetic to pretend to be dead and I find Romeo to idiotic to conclude without knowing a single damn truth but nevermind, Maybe it's just that I have ZERO experience in love but I know all the love going around the campus, trust me I really do, some even make a very good selling product.

As she was talking to us with sparkling eyes, I find Ruka in a daze of his own, Idiot not paying attention at all. Anyway, it reminds me that I have to make him work like a dog even though he's a rabbit. What the hell was he thinking? So, why do I even care again?? Stupid diary, not helping always.

''Do your best to practice okay?'' Serina says in a little sing-song tone of her own, I seriously DO NOT understand why our teachers are suddenly acting freaky, and why all of a sudden everyone's acting strange what is really wrong with them?

Whatever, None of my business Period.

In the middle of our fruitful discussions our annoying homeroom teacher barges in with an another freaky costume, a frilly white dress to be exact. Yuck, even I would not dare to wear something as tasteless as that.

Narumi excuses his pathetic self for barging in but I actually feel kinda glad he interrupted this non-sense talk about love.

''Sorry Serina-san but I have to tell something important to our dear students.''

All our overly excited crazy classmates bulge out their eyes to look at Narumi-sensei the crazed. Do they need their eyes to listen to him? How dumb. They seem like gremlins, waiting to be wet.

Suspense was killing them drum beats are repeating in the background, and who is the one even doing that kind of thing? So so Crazy, honestly maybe a little help from the baka gun is needed?

''I begged our principal to excuse this class from classes in the afternoon so that the ones that would audition would have time to practice.'' When he told this to us everybody doubted including me if he really did beg the principal or he just happened to use his pheromone alice or something even worse-

Maybe seducing the president? We do not dare imagine it. Right now it's freaking me and it gave me goosebumps that no one realized I had.

They all rejoiced at hearing this remark, Not that I don't rejoice for it of course I am super happy about it. See me I'm actually smiling.

I do not realize a sneaky rabbit girly blondie guy sneaking up to me, and he commented really considerately that it pisses me off, ''Imai-san, I understand you are a genius but then Please don't lie to your diary by saying your smiling.''

He gave me this really wide grin and I smirked at him then I wear my horse glove at my right hand as I face the opposite side for about a minute then the next minute I faced him.

I gave him a Really nice punch, he should be lucky that I did not choose to set it to its maximum level or else he might end up asleep in the hospital for a month but then reputation still tops all over those things.

Baka Ruka was there in the other corner of the room surrounded by frigging fan girls trying to medicate him. Idiot popularity of his, I did it to teach him a lesson but everything goes to nothing because of his drooling fan girls medicating him as if he was some kind of god. Seriously, why waste their time on a fragile and delicate boy like him? Oh, so maybe that's why it's so amusing to use these inventions of mine on him everyday. But then I remembered I was his manager and that I needed his girlish face of his to earn monry.

I realize I had to act myself, so I went near Ruka and the fan girls actually made their own path for me, good gremlins now behave like a child and don't move a single cell or muscle for that matter.

I take my first aid kit out then I gave my most plastered smile ever at him and I gave him a forced to be kind tone of voice saying, ''Ru-chan, Oh my so sorry did I hurt you? Oh, please forgive me. I was just you know.. Its complicated.''

I turn my head away for a split second muttering, ''Idiot go bury yourself!''

Ruka smiles at me in an annoyingly plastic gentle smile too and he seems to play along and it really freaks me out to see his face. Thank me for being merciful to you Ruka or else I may have already scattered your bones across the seas and oceans.

''Thank you Haru-chan.. I appreciate it. My dear Hime you brighten my day.''

Stop this trash, I know he's playing along but this is sickening but since we are 'playing along' I had to give a good acting myself. I get my fake tears props and hide then I dropped a several eye drops.

After that I faced the blondie rabbit and I did some acting myself along with my plastered smile again.

''Ojou-sama Thank you for such a disgust- Ah, flattering compliment. Please Go to heaven now.'' I say this in my most sarcastic tone and I could feel everyone staring at us awkwardly. A suggestion was given then by..

Mikan Sakura, Baka she's my best friend right? Then why in the world is she digging my own grave.

I glare over a certain black cat's direction, he's actually smiling evilly. So, you two love birds want to annoy me till the ground do you? I think I read this kind of Unclean scene in a shojo manga Mikan was trying to read to me.

Whatever.

THIS TIME IS HISTORY TIME, and it is the most grueling and dreading thing since Mikan aka traitor best friend for helping 'Black Cat'.

Misaki-sensei was just looking at us, useless teacher, say something at least.

Then the most idiotic suggestion I ever heard was told, ''Hotaru-chan please bring Ruka-pyon to the clinic. Please watch over him for awhile too. I'll follow and we'll cover for you for the morning classes so just focus on practicing.''

Damn, I'm starting to hate this class maybe I'll try contacting the grim reaper from Sims 2? Maybe I could suck all the souls out of these minions.

So everybody forced me and the result..

AFTER A FEW HATEFUL MINUTES..

I was able to support Ruka to walk to the clinic. Disgusting, was punching him cause this so much?

As he lies down on the clinic bed, I see his sweat traveling across his neck, and it seems like he is having a difficulty in breathing.

Great, wonderful, if he has a fever then it's way troublesome.

Moreover, How are we supposed to practice? Thanks diary even though you are dumb at least no one knows what I am thinking right now.

Ruka then speaks with a hoarse voice, ''Imai-san? Nice acting.''

''Thanks. You too, never seen such a plastic smile now if you just hurry and heal yourself I'll shoot you one more time.'' I say this in my sarcastic tone of voice.

''Do you hate me Imai-san?''

''Of course. Very much.''

''Oh, really?'' What I hate in how he replied to me is that he has this hint of mischievousness and it's really creepy.

He then closes his eyes for a bit, I kinda pity him. It's like seeing a rabbit die but.. he probably won't die anyway.

I place the water and pills on top of the top table beside a bed. Yuck, I feel like visiting- No, I don't care anymore.

''Idiot, drink the medicine.'' I tell him in a monotone, I plomped myself in another chair. I want to silently watch the outside but this silence between the both of us seem so.. foolish.

Ruka sits up the bed and he laughs in his own unreasonable way again, crazy human being.

He then tells me, ''but I can't hold the glass properly.'' Stupid, commanding me again.

I get the glass of water and grin at him, I'd be happy to pour this water on his head but anyway I help him drink it anyway.

He gulped as he drank the H20 after that he pulled me down. I struggle and I was about to hit him but then I see his serene and peaceful expression. He has fallen asleep, Baka, so defenseless like a girl. Too fragile and delicate it seemed like right in front of me if he wasn't forcibly grabbing me he would be break.

AT THE BEDSIDE AFTER FOR SOMETIME.

10 am at the damn clinic and it was empty and I don't freaking know why.

The Ruka My melody guy is still holding on to me, Why won't he let go? Besides, he blabbers about trash right in front of me.

''Hotaru-chan, Sorry, sorry.''

This Crazy rabbit what is he saying?

''Sorry..''

I hit his head lightly then I tell him in a cold but annoyed expression, ''Stop it I'll put gun powder in your mouth. Get well soon or else I'll audition you while you're sick.''

He then nodded but he was still half-asleep, I'll remember this annoying day Ruka the day you said useless trash.

Then I play with his hair while smirking then he completes his unclear sentence, '''Sorry, Don't hate me.. because now I just probably..''

In the end he did not continue useless.

ABOUT AN HOUR HAS PASSED.

Finaly, he actually released me! And I disinfect myself from further germs. I hear my heart pounding loudly and my head hurting thumping, whatever what is wrong with me?

Foolish rabbit what have you done to me, Thank yourself for being sick.

I'll take my revenge tomorrow remember that RUKA.

A wound turns to a fever what in the world?

* * *

**So what do you think? haha,.,. Review please! thank you for the alerts again and favs and everything. Wow, I never thought I'd make hotaru like that. well, Thank you for reading!**

**Ja ne!**

**Aishteru minna-san!! I'll try to update sooner.**


	5. I hate how HE can act

**A/N: Here, the chapter 5, thanks for the reviews again! So happy.. I'm Flattered hahaha... Nevermind me..  
So like What was indicated in chapter 3, Auditions..**

**Well, I'm having fun right now.. So go ahead and enjoy as well!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I shall tell you, I do not own it.. Okie?? **

**Doki! Haha. XD**

* * *

Chapter 5- I Hate how HE could act..

Thursday, 6 am, everybody is pissing me off and early in the morning..

I wanted to destroy my cellphone, fax machine and everything that has something to do with communication.

Damn, I knew it, getting that Ruka as the talent for the auditions is not a great thing to do.

ARGGH, I Might have to abolish all of you if you don't stop pestering me!

Whatever.. I don't care, they're just jealous I have a popular talent like Ruka Nogi but still I can't forgive them for disturbing me.

Besides..

Does that Idiot blondie rabbit girlyboy think that I'd just forget what he just did to me yesterday? NEVER. I'm gonna take my revenge plan on him more seriously now, I promise that. I mean what is with the Ba-thump Ba-thump?

On the other hand, I think I might just forget what happened and act like a normal human being and shoot him three times a day and blackmail him every minute.

Right, BLACKMAILING, Something I really miss doing, I love seeing his annoyed expresion it's golden.

Yuck, HIM again, A beauty like me cannot accept a boy being prettier than me.

Okay, I did not just write that. This is creepy, great. Shut up diary just because you know everything doesn't mean you can just reveal it to everyone.

We still have to attend classes for half a day, stupid teachers, classes are becoming more and more irregular each day, I'd shoot them all if I lose my student award because of this usele- OKAY maybe it's not useless since it'll still benefit me, and I heard this had and equivalent grade too? Whatever.

I have to prepare for classes, damn, I'll see the annoying faces of my classmates.

6:30- Finished changing and showering

I am now brushing my beautiful and sparkly hair, DISGUSTING, how did I become this beautiful? Nevermind, ignore that senseless question. Something's wrong really wrong but I know for one thing..

THAT Rabbit blondie is at fault for it.

OFF WITH MY SPEEDY DUCK(just lazy to walk, got a problem with that?)

10 minutes after..

AT THE classroom..

I ignored Mikan when she greeted me, I have to make her feel regret for making me get stuck in THAT situation yesterday if the whole class didn't gang up on me, None of those things would ever happen.

''Eh, Hotaruu! Forgive me, please talk to me. At least look at me!'' Mikan pleaded as she was hugging me, I do not response for awhile but then maybe I'll forgive her. Just maybe..

I look at her with cold and indifferent eyes I tell her, ''If you throw of yourself out of the window and survive then maybe I'd consider forgiving you or just simply pay 300 rabbits. That's not much to ask is it?''

Her eyes widened in disbelief then she pouts after that she exclaimed, ''Fine! I'm throwing myself out the window.'' That Mikan is really an idiot.

She positioned herself by the window and our classmates are actually cheering her on to jump off. Mikan looks at me hopefully, does she think I was not serious?

Anyway, I knew Natsume the black cat secretly left the classroom minutes ago and I assume he heard what I said and is not below so for that reason, No worries for me.

TWO MINUTES of blabbering then..

Kokoroyumi actually pushed her down, well that's life.

All of them being too mindful about almost everything they watch what happens to Mikan.

I was using my telescope to observe Mikan fall, right about 20 seconds per minute. As I was estimating the time of her fall, I see Ruka at the corner of the room with a worried expression. Annoying, what in the world is wrong with him? he looked like he was harassed by a bunch of pedophiles or something. Well, I wouldn't wonder though, he's too fragile that it pisses and irritates me.

Okay, that was off what the situation is, I look out the window again and I find out that it was too late.

So as how I see it, Natsume caught Mikan they seem to be on top of each other, now my classmates were cheering and hollering their freakingly unmelodious voices.

So that's the end of today's thrill of the morning.

HOMEROOM period, I'm secretly writing this as the Narumi now dressed like he's going to a premiere night of some hollywood movie, yuck.(By the way some foreign men gave me premiere tickets to seveteen again but why will I bother? so I sold them for about 50 rabbits.).

So like I said our creepy girlish homeroom teacher is grinning at us then he gave us another dumb reminder.

''So remember the auditions later okay? Yihii! I'm going to be there, also one of your classmate would be the judge so do your best okay?!'' Simply disgusting, he kinda reminded me of miss Darbius in highschool musical even their expressions are the same(Not sure of the spelling but I'm not a dumb speller.) that Sumire forced the class to watch even though they didn't understand a single thing. I understood it though, I'm a genius right?

Nevermind, it's not like I did not anticipate this enthralling auditions, okay the prizes are tempting (exclude the fact that I have to have dinner with a stupid rabbit blondie named Ruka if I win, which I know I'll win.).

I see Ruka shaking nervously like a normal human being, good, I like seeing that HIM, the girly, weak and defenseless him compared to the other HIM, who is menacing and creepy. Also it seems like he doesn't remember anything from yesterday, Fine I have to forget it too, like why am I bothered about it? I do not know, and as if I care.

Natsume seems annoyed with Mikan's excited expressions, oh the black cat is shy, haha. Interesting, now I actually took a secret shot of him, great. But I'm still bothered about the fact of his unusual 'closeness' and this kind of bonding they seem to have that ties them together.

Wait, I actually just sounded jealous that Mikan has someone seemingly more important than ''ME'' maybe I just miss hitting her and making her follow me. Honestly though, I'm just being melodramatic for no reasonable reason.

MATH PERIOD, Jinno pissing us all again.

He thinks he's so smart to outsmart us geniuses, fine I know there are other 'geniuses' besides me meaning, Natsume Hyuuga the brat black cat and Yuu Tobita, our everlasting president in the class.

So this Jinny guy made a complex and complicated problem, I just scanned over it and wrote my answer, how simple.

Iinchou(Tobita) is sweating as he wrote the answers, I can't believe another natural genius like him would feel nervous at any point, that's pathetic, not saying that he is pathetic though.

Then the Natsume wrote the answers after a single look at it, although I kinda resent his attitude, I respect him for being a genius as well because Idiots might infect me.(Mikan's an exception she was born like that so I can't blame her.)

So classes continue on and I could hear my classmates anxiously waiting for the time to pass so that the classes would end.

This is getting me kind of impatient as well, Yes, I would still like to have classes but then..

I assume you know that feeling already. If not nevermind..

Time warping, JUMPED TIME.

LUNCH TIME at the Cafeteria.. Lucky I'm a triple star my main dish is crabs and lobsters.

I am eating alone during this time and don't even dare to ask why.

I feel the people around looking at me, why in the world? Is it so wrong that I want to eat alone?

I'm thinking about a plan but anyway, Iinchou seemed to pity me so I let him eat with me.

As I was munching on my food, Iinchou was tapping my shoulder, okay now what is the problem now?

He points at Ruka who is now behind me holding his lunch that is the same as mine ick.. The same as mine, I don't dare to think further.

One more thing..

Why is he here??

''Hi Imai-san.'' He smiled with his creepy gentle smile again, arghh.. I hate it he's showing HIS other side again and no one in the world knows! How dumb can they be?

Iinchou smiled at him then he asks, ''Ruka-san, what's the matter?''

That Rabbit blondie showed his ANOTHER side of him and then he starts blushing lightly then he says in a very irritatingly sweet voice,''Ahm, ano Natsume left awhile ago so I'm kinda alone.''

Disgusting! Truly! He's a manipulating girly boy! Nevermind..

Anyway, in the bitter end he still ate lunch with us. I was going to ask about Mikan but right now, my brain is still at work.

AFTER LUNCH

So we finished eating lunch and I shoved Ruka to the robotical dressing room I made. Now, now my first step to winning is commencing.

Do you wonder why I'm this joyous right now?

That's because.. His costume just happens to be for girls so it seems like cross-dressing. So, his costume is a rich lady attire.

Oh, There he is haha, revenge feels great.

This Ruka Nogi is wearing a business attire colored black with a coat that is color red, I even made his wig all long and curly and blonde. Perfect! It kinda feels like a masterpiece and if not because of some idiotic deal I would have snapped a picture right now.

I grin as I see him hide cowardly behind the curtains, well poor product of mine but he must feel lucky I chose him.

He then asks me with an obviously embarrased expression, ''What is my role? Imai-san I'll get you back for this!''

Tch, that was supposed to be my line.

But then I just look at him with a mischievous grin then I tell him in a cold tone, ''Hmm.. Act as a spoiled rich brat.''

''What?!'' I like how he gets mad, so cute haha.

''Open your ears Baka. Just act like normal.''

''Do you think I'm normally a girl??''

''Well, I didn't say anything yet.'' then I glance over him from top to bottom, priceless I never knew my life would turn upside down quickly.

AUDITION TIME 5 pm, at the auditorium, I see my classmates there including Mikan that actually literally dressed Natsume as a prince, wait I'm not saying that Neko is a prince.

As we were walking to the front line, everyone was staring at Ruka, good that means he has a chance of winning and I will or rather WE will win.

Mikan greets me from the other side when we sat down and Natsume and I glared at each other, what a bothersome guy.

And so I keep on telling Ruka that if he does not pass, back to blackmailing. I seriously don't mind returning in case.

All of those who are going to audition are called then to the backstage.

First are the stupid Sumire and her freaking brother, she acts as rapunzel. I tell you I have never seen such a grueling act before besides I think the witch suits her better than the princess. (You know what I mean.)

Second, Mochu and Kitsuneme, Another pair of idiots, they did memorize the lines but then their expressions were always the same and it looks weird.

Next, Anna and Nonoko I don't have anything to say about them.

AFTER A FEW damn minutes again..

Ruka was actually holding my hand like a little kid afraid to go to school. YOU, I'm gonna kill him already, well maybe only.

Natsume and Mikan were up, Interesting.

Natsume acted as a prince, creepy actually, will THAT guy actually be a prince? I doubt that but in whatever he does I guess they would find him interesting. He ruins my plans.

He actually did pretty well for a stubborn person like him and Mikan was so giddy, she never changes or maybe she did change. All the girls were having massive nose bleedings and shrills, shrieking in her voices actually freak me out. I could shoot them all now. Can I?

If your brains forgot who the judges were again..

Tonouchi the child molester

Narumi the girly teacher

Jinny the annoying sensei

Kokoronoyumi

Then Koko calls our names, ''Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai.''

We're next, I did not bother to write the details of the others performance because.. who cares?

Ruka walks up the stage and I was just following his steps, nice entrance blondie.

It starts.

* * *

**Well, weeh! I'll tell you how he performed on the next chapter! Also the winners are annouced. Sorry for not detailing the others performance. My head ached, hehe..**

**So hope you enjoyed again..**

**RANT: Sorry, just wanted to get out all the stress, Arggh, they said I'm insensitive, well sorry for that! Sorry if I do not know how it feels to love.. Don't worry I'll be really careful next time..  
There I'm done.. Hyper again!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Love you all! Thanks for the reviews! ^^,**


	6. The day the earth stood still

**A/N: Well, for those who have read my other GA story I am kinda postponing putting up another chapter. Cannot think well yet for that chapter but as for this story and the other one. Going on!**

**Kyaa~ Oh, sorry Ruka-pyon for making you act like a girl, I have another special plan for you anyway. Okie??**

**R and R okay? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: do not own this!**

**Thanks to all for always supporting me! Yay!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The day the earth stood still

* * *

Of, course I don't mean that literally I mean figuratively it really did.

As my eyes followed the rabbit blondie up the stage everyone fell silent. Everybody were kinda seriously looking at him.

Well, I can't blame them since my talent is my product.

Though I admit that there is this stupid uneasiness in my chest because if this guy makes a fool of himself and ruin my reputation and steal my chance of winning I'll seriously pound him to the ground.

6:30 pm, I'm DYING OF HUNGER AND FRUSTRATION..

I mean the idiot teachers did not even think about the feeding of there own students, useless, this is pathetic. Or maybe it's just because..

I'm quite anxious and I know it's really pathetic.

Whatever, forget it, on to the show I'll just pretend my time will come soon.

Not THAT time Idiot, okay? Seriously I'm having delusions who am I talking to?

Then That person starts his little act I told him to be.

LIGHTS OFF AGAIN..

He raised one eyebrow and he walked around the chair like some queen from some whatever fairytale.

''Slave, slave! Get over here will you?'' He exclaimed all of a sudden in amidst the silence, haha. Good boy.

Then an extra out from nowhere came near her- Okay I mean HIM.

The ugly looking extra then asks,''What is wrong madam?''

''Look at those tablecloths! Do you even call that cloths elegant?Open your small eyes and look carefully! I don't like it get rid of it!'' Ruka actually says this in a commanding tone like a spoiled brat like I told him.

I grin to myself, Not bad rabbit blondie, Not bad.

On again to the scene..

''Sorry madam, I'll get it changed immediately..'' He replied in a shaky voice, anyway seriously, the extra seems good too but maybe it's just a hallucination.

As I glance at my surroundings I find them Idiotically dumbfounded but then that's my advantage to it. But at any account, I feel Natsume burning from fury behind me, damn black cat what do you care?

Insecure because I'm probably winning well maybe that's just because THAT guy is actually a lot better than you in acting.

The Ruka guy then shouts back, ''Didn't I tell you to call me Princess and not Madam?! Do you want me to kill you?''

''No please pity me.''

''Why should the beautiful me pity a commoner like you give me a reason!'' He actually used the fan attached to the masterpiece I made. He uses it to cover his mouth while speaking. Crazy blondie rabbit brat.

''Because I'm your only servant left.''

For some reason I don't have a damn idea why, he suddenly changed into a creepy and speaking of horrifying person.

He looked at the extra with a smirk then he twirled the locks of his blonde wig then he holds the face of the ''Servant'' and said,''Why are you so loyal to me? Do you want to lay with me so much?''

The jaws of the audience dropped widely, the fan girls screamed and screeched in a eardrum breaking pitch, Natsume glares at me all the more and Mikan was blanked in expression. I stare at him with a smirk but no matter how I look at it.

It was freakingly horrifying.

So that was the day the earth stood still.

After a few more auditions.

The frigging dinner time actually came.

7 pm, DINNER TIME

The judges said the results will be posted after dinner time and I have to find my special talent and congratulate him for pulling off the act seemingly so natural with zero practice but then..

Why in the world did he have to go that far? Isn't he ashamed he is still a guy, really such a troublesome Idiot.

AT THE DRESSING ROOM, I find a sulking rabbit at the corner wearing his normal uniform again.

I stare at him skeptically, what the hell is wrong with him? No help dumb diary.

His soul seemed to have left him and he was all curled up in his position.

I kinda pity him for a change, because doing that thing was creepy and image ruining. Anyway, I won't do anything idiotic like him.

Okay, nevermind that my problem is that I'm really hungry and I must get this guy to eat.

I go near him and I bend over and look at his face I ask in a monotone, ''Oi, you okay Baka?''

He hid his face more deliberately when I asked what the- what is wrong with him again??

''Not okay.''

''Fine, sorry I made you dress like a girl. You really didn't have to act that way Idiot its still your own free will to act however you wanted to.''

Using my hand machine I pull him upwards from his sulking position then I tell him in a sarcastically cold tone,''You are still a boy you didn't have to really follow what I said to that extent Baka.''

As I was dragging him along I see his face blushing hard from too much embarrassment he then lowers his head a little mumbling,''I wanted to see you smile for being happy to win. I wanted you to not regret choosing me.''

I look at him with cold eyes then I hit his head using a baka gun I answer,''You are really a Baka for a three star guy, this was in the contract right? even if I didn't choose you it'll still be that way because..  
You're my number one product.''

Ruka then stared at me with daggering glares saying,''Who's an Idiot?And don't treat me like a thing.''

''You are an idiot see what you have done? You delayed 5 minutes of my eating time.''

As I ride on my speedy duck Ruka chased me with his pathetic looking horse and I go to the crazy cafeteria.

AT THE CURSED CAFETERIA..

I grab my dinner and sit on the most wonderful position and the low IQ students stare at me, whatever I don't care anymore it's natural for a genius like me.

Yuck, I did not write that but then again it's true.

My dinner now is..

Roasted chicken

Muffins

Slice of chocolate mousse cake

Rice

Coleslaw

and mango shake..

I'm blessed to be a three-star student but then again the pathetic Ruka is a three star too and it's not an incredible thing to have the same dinner as him.

Anyway, Mikan and Natsume came at my table as well(Okay if you don't like My then Our.).

I wear my safety helmet and gloves as I eat then she says some pure trashy things again,''Ruka-pyon was amazing! He was a lot better than the grouchy Natsume-kun.''

It was not long after she discovered that her hair was being burnt.

I mutter under breath as I dig in my food, ''Idiot Mikan.''

Natsume sees Ruka then he says,''What did this evil creature did to you? Also don't ever show up in stage again.''

Ruka looks towards my direction and he actually smirked, what a split personality guy. Can I add Jerk to his name. Will anybody's damn eyes open to the truth of his masked gentleness?

I aim the machine gun with tranquilizers at the two best friends who both piss me off and I gave them a plastered smile and say, ''Both of you will dig our grave.''

Mikan looked at us frantically as the heat between Natsume and I were burning up. Ruka silently walked away as he grinned at me, nasty human, wait actually I don't think he's even human I remember him being a masked rabbit blondie.

In the end, my dinner was foiled because of an idiot, an even more idiot and a black cat.

ANNOUNCING TIME- 8 pm, so damn tired from dealing with people.

''Thank you all of you for coming to our beloved auditions. Let me annouce the winning pair!'' Narumi said in an irritating and annoying tone, I want to shoot him out of my sight because he's adding on to my irritation.

Kokoronoyumi was standing there up in the stage holding the announcement of winners then he goes near the mic, I'm not worried actually because I knew that the acting that Ruka gave was worth everything.

Disgusting, forget what I just said.

''The winners are..

Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka.''

See what did I tell you?

Ruka was grinning at me and I also grin back at him. Everything went on like I said.

This day is annoying but it was worth it.

Money making time, my revenge is just starting.

* * *

So how was it again? Review!

I Just realized how much OOC-ness it contains, goodness, was that a bad thing? Sorry, I will try to do something about it in the upcoming chapters. Ja ne!

Love you all! You could suggest by reviews on what place they should be going for two nights.

Okay? Haha Thanks!


	7. The damn dinner night

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 7..Finally..Haha.. So time to claim the prize I guess.**

**Haha.. Just made up the name of the hotel or something but the place in Japan is real. **

**Anyway, as usual it is still full of wonderful chaos.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- The damn dinner night

THE NEXT DAY, Friday, I woke up by 6 am in the morning if I estimate it.

And the thing is..

I woke up not in my room but in a LIMOUSINE.

If you don't know what a limousine is I don't really care. Anyway, I see our gayish Narumi sitted in front of the long limousine, I can sue him for kidnapping.

What the hell is going on? Last night he just told me to be ready for tomorrow then he kidnapped me!

To make things more annoying and irritating, someone was SLEEPING BESIDE me.

I glanced at him for another moment again and I realize that HE was the one beside me, yuck, disgusting.

It was the Ruka blondie, and if he just happened to be awake by the time I woke up, I would have shot him right on.

He was still sleeping and I hate the fact that while he is sleeping he looked like an angel.

Whatever, forget it, forget about what I just lied about. I cover my eyes with an anti-idiot mask to prevent any witness of idiocy.

So on the other hand, I just remembered I won 1000 rabbits and it is now kept in a secret safe.

If you ask me if I shared it to the rabbit guy, I didn't why would I? Money belongs to me.

This day that started is not any better than the previous day since the masked rabbit of gentleness acted all creepy. Stupid diary, why don't you give an opinion but anyway, keep all the things I write a secret.

As I was scribbling in this list of sequences of events notebook.

HE wakes up, he seemed to be in a daze and obviously shocked from the kidnapping.

He looks like an idiot frantically looking out the window to actually comprehend what happened to him.

This Ruka guy sees me as I was scribbling then he turns creepy again asking,''Hi Imai-san, so you're here too?''

Idiot, Of course I'm here is he blind?

He adds,''Are you excited?''

I reply nonchalantly, ''Excited for what?''

''The dinner tonight.''

I shoot him with the baka gun and he reached to the other end of the limousine, Idiot Ruka I already tried to forget the fact that I need to have dinner with HIM.

But being a baka he is,he still tried to emphasize it and who was the one all ashamed and everything after what happened yesterday? Nevermind.

AFTER AN HOUR..

The driver is pathetically slow and I really don't like the fact that our homeroom teacher is actually giggling like a highschool kid while wearing ridiculously flashy clothes.

Ruka's actually behaving quietly now after giving him a shot of the baka gun. Haha. It felt good to shoot him I needed that.

Now, I accidentally stared at what he was doing, and I actually realize that he is wearing a casual boys wear.

Okay, let's say I somehow forgot that at some point he is still really a guy.

He is wearing a dark blue shirt with some white swirls on it and I can assume that the shirt's size is medium and he is wearing a sports watch and is wearing Lee jeans and nike sneakers.

OKAY, what is wrong with me? I actually defined what he was wearing,like who cares about his clothes?

But he seems quite human, he was grooming his funny looking rabbit since he was in the academy. What a pet lover.

He then turns around and finds me staring coldly at him, because, how can I make him feel welcome to me? That's against the law.

That ridiculous Ruka smirked at me then he says, ''Want to hold my rabbit?''

''Who would want to hold YOUR rabbit.'' I emphasized the word YOURS to make it clear.

''I know you want to.'' he tells me as he winks.

He is seriously freaking me out, then he started being quiet and blushing all over.

I'm sick and tired of his twisted split personality, one minute he's like that then the other minute he's like that.

AFTER ANOTHER HOUR..

I'm getting very irritated and annoyed now, I hate spending another second with that blondie Ruka guy.

He fell asleep in my shoulders and I feel stiff that I can't move! I could smell a strong fragrance of roses as he was lying down on my shoulders.

My whole arm feels hot and I feel like cutting it off and I am wondering why he has the fragrance of roses.

AT THE HOTEL, Osaka. And the hotel's name looks pathetic. Ruka-pyon's hotel.

What kind of hotel is this to have such an idiotic name?

Whatever I'm stressed out, so I carry my things to my room at room 626.

Narumi then shouts at me as I walk to the elevator, ''You share a room with Nogi-san! To save!''

What did he just say?

Nogi..

What?

Nogi Ruka

I'm starting to loathe my own conscience for repeating that.

Ruka girly-boy Rabbit guy was trailing behind me and I quickly entered the room and locked it.

He exclaims, ''Imai-san! Let me in! I'll come in there with a rhinoceros if you don't open it!''

Great, he ruined my mood and so I abruptly opened the door hitting the poor Ruka-pyon pyon.

I see him lying down seemingly unconscious, I poke him at the sides, Is he still alive?

He wakes up as he stared at me then he mumbled, ''You're so dead Imai-san.''

''Who's dead?'' I aim my laser gun at his heart.

He just remarks, ''Fine, just let me in. And here.''

This guy hands over the box to me saying, ''Here, Narumi-sensei said change into that, later tonight.''

I just snatched it quickly away from him then I walk quickly to the room. And the rabbit guy trails along with his things.

As I switched the lights on I discover the most hateful thing I could think of.

The bed is..

Not a double-decker

Not seperate beds..

but one King-sized bed.

I immediately tell him, ''I sleep in the bed, you sleep in the floor.''

He then retorts, ''Why? Can't we sleep in one bed it's big anyway!''

''No..''

''How dare you be stubborn in front of me!''

''I don't care..'' I answer with an icy but serious expression.

We both placed our bags in one side and we start glaring at each other. He can't just make a special student like me sleep on the floor. Besides he is a guy anyway but then the glaring goes on.

LATER.. about 1 minute..

Ruka just gave up and he just says, '' Okay, I'll sleep on the floor, It'll kill my conscience if something happened to you.''

Whatever is he blabbering?

Then my stomach grumbles, I forgot, I have not eaten lunch since that dumb sensei of ours kidnapped us.

I grab my gadgets then I walk out the door, then the irritating Ruka asks, ''Where are you going?''

''In case you're nervous system is numb we haven't eaten breakfast.''

I was about to go out when all of a sudden, THAT homeroom teacher I'm talking about started popping out in front of me.

''Sorry I almost forgot that the both of you haven't eaten, by the way I was the one who dressed the both of you and bathed you while you were asleep.''

My immediate response was, ''Perverted teacher pedophile.''

Ruka blushes hard, what is he embarassed about he's a guy too, argh, how troublesome to look at.

9 am, at a fancy restaurant I expected.

My breakfast is just simple, salmon fish and some tropical juice. Nevermind, it can somehow be compared to my meal back at the academy.

Narumi keeps warning us to not show any signs of suspicions of being an alice to the people.

Anyway my alice and blondie's alice isn't that easy to see as an abnormality to ordinary people.

''Enjoying your meal?'' That Ruka guy said out of the blue.

''Not if you're talking and I'm seeing your face.'' I reply sarcastically.

''Really? Maybe you're just really happy to be with me.''

There goes the other damn him.

''Check your eyes pathetic Ruka, look at you you're even blushing.''

Well that was a ridiculous lie but because I told him he was, he really did blush,what an idiot.

10 am, I need to be alone with my inventions.

I work on another invention of mine as the other blondie rabbit guy talks to the animals outside the window but somehow I could hear his conversation with those 'birds'.

''How's Mikan-chan?'' I hear him ask.

Some babbling of the birds then again I saw his unbelievingly terrifying gentle smile he then answers as he lets the birds free, ''I'm glad she's okay.''

The stupid screwdriver I was holding at my other hand slipped when I heard that, and wait- Why do I seem affected? I mean I don't even care.

I glance back at him I see him with a long face and sighing like some princess waiting for the prince.

Whatever, this is none of my business.

HOURS PASSED..

So this was it..

The damn dinner night.

No way in any day would I wear that dress in the box. NEVER.

But then someone seems to be having fun hiding my whole luggage and stealing my clothes and leaving the box. Come out, come out wherever you are because I'm going to make your world go around.

I stare at the mirror and I see this horrendous me.

I can't believe I'm this beautiful..

ERASE THAT THOUGHT..

The dress was all silky blue and it fits me correctly but..

That pervert sensei Narumi, how did he know my measurements? Fine, I don't care.

6:30 pm, in the limousine AGAIN with That Ruka guy, so let me just pretend all of this is just a nightmare. Tomorrow's the money making anyway.

AT AN UGLY restaurant, maybe.. okay, it was a nice restaurant, a five-star one.

This annoying blondie is wearing a coat, what is this some kind of prom?

As we sat down, we ordered food but peace never gives way.

''Idiot, why are you dressed like that?''

He blushed again and he looked really pathetic, ''W-What, I was just forced to wear this don't think of anything weird.''

''You're the one thinking weird, I haven't even said anything yet Baka.'' I reply coldly.

''Were you worried about Mikan?''

''I-I don't know.''

''Nevermind it's very obvious.''

''What do you mean it's obvious??''

''I said don't nevermind are you deaf?''

HE KEPT RETORTING AND AFTER 15 mins.

The food arrived, Good now I have to forget the fact HE is in front of me. As I twirl the spagehtti (italian) with my fork, this foolish guy in front of me keeps on grinning and I continue to ignore it.

Great, now the sauce got all over my face, where's the damn tissue.

This Ruka blondie suddenly leaned to wipe my face with that dirty and ugly piece of cloth.

For some unknown reason my whole body reacted and became hot, I glare back at him and I shove a big meatball in his mouth. Get it? I shoved it not FEED it.

But he is really annoying me kept grinning throughout our eating and he hasn't spoken since the food came.

''What are you grinning like an idiot for?''

''You look cute when you eat you know.''

''Stop being an idiot.''

''I can't.''

''Nevermind I don't need an answer.''

''I'm being an idiot for you.''

I ate everything quickly without looking at him, my body did actions on his own. What a foolish rabbit blondie brat. He ruined my mood.

8:30, done eating, walking away from him as far as possible.

Along the streets,the silence finally was given to me and I don't hear any foot steps of an Idiot or whatsoever but I do hear foot steps of a dumb intruder coming.

The stupid freaking guy threatened me and he held a knife, he demanded my body and money from me.

NO I will never give my money to you, better kill me instead. I slowly tried to reach for the horse glove somewhere, that's the only thing I brought to avoid any suspicions..

The more I tried to struggle the tighter he held on.

This is IRRITATING..

A dog and a cat suddenly attacked him from behind and from the faint light, I see the annoying Ruka and he carried me and hurriedly ran.

For the first time he gave me the freaking lectures and I was supposed to hate it but... What do you know?

''You're being an Idiot too! You're still a girl, even if you have an alice, you're still a girl. You keep putting yourself in danger. Don't run away from me Idiot.''

I hit his head for that, ''Idiot I know already stop blabbering and carry me more quietly.''

I hear him mumble, ''Yes, my Hime..''

I could have hit him again but because I was too tired I just fell asleep on his soft shoulders without realizing it myself.

Maybe I could tolerate his idiocy just this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Haha.. It's so long.. haha I got dragged by it.. Wow, Didn't expect the turnout of this chapter..

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

Ja ne!

Love you all!

* * *


	8. I think I'm unrealistically possessive

**A/N: So Chapter 8 is here.. So, Hmmm.. I seriously thank you guys for the review.. Thanks for encouraging me always.. My story isn**'**t that bad right?? Hehe..**

**This chapter may contain plenty of OOC-ness I**'**m not really sure though.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So here I do not own G.A.!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8- I think I'm unrealistically possessive

* * *

The next day in the stupid Ruka-pyon hotel..

I woke up not remembering anything after I fell asleep at a certain rabbit boy's shoulder.

So I was in this ridiculously king-sized bed(It's ridiculous because it's like for disgusting married couples.).

Not that I was hoping for it but I was expecting to see the My melody rabbit blondie sleeping at the other side of the bed. I was supposed to see such an annoyingly angel-looking guy beside me, so stressed out I even write hallucinations now great.

Somehow, I'm grateful that I'm wearing this ugly, repugnant dress. Now, don't ask foolish questions like why, I'll seriously shoot you all to the core of the earth.

As I got up slowly from the bed, I almost stepped upon a creature lying beneath the bed. It took me a few seconds to realize who was below me.

Nevermind, don't tell me this foolish idiotic creature below me slept there since last night?

Wait- why am I wondering? I was the one who told him to stay in the floor and be a good boy he is.

But then my heart was abnormally twitching, and if I know any better hearts aren't supposed to be twitching.

Okay, I know I'm indifferent and cold but even for a split second this unbalanced heart of mine is actually touched because of that idiot blondie, this is a democratic country so he could have done anything he wanted to but he chose to be an idiot.

''I'm just being an Idiot for you..''

Damn, I remembered that line last night, I'm supposed to forget about it, how about tearing that page from yesterday?

So There I am, sitting in top of this bed and unconsciously staring at this Ruka guy.

That's it..

I absolutely abhor my eyes for looking at such a radiant person.

For 2 minutes...

I see his flaxen hair that seems to be sparkling always, and his fair and pale skin looks ridiculously fragile. Stupid french blood line of his, giving him such dazzling facial features. Also that rabbit beside him looks like a ragged stuff rabbit toy.

STOP IT..

This is so abnormal, my hand is freely writing such irritating thoughts. I can't believe I'm actually spending my time just looking at him.

I grab my Baka gun because I'm so bothered by his appearance and I was about to shoot him when all of a sudden, he woke up.

Great, we find ourselves silenced by our own actions.

''Good morning Imai-san.'', This idiot Ruka greeted me with such a sickening smile and immediately I know that the one who is greeting me is the other cursed him.

''Don't you dare come closer than you are, I don't want to be infected by your idiocy.'' I snapped back.

He threads his fingers through his annoying golden blond hair of his then he got up.

He smiles gently at me remarking,''I'm taking a shower first okay? Let's go down together okay?'' Then this damn Ruka carefully closed the door behind him and I'm so pissed off even if I just woke up.

AFTER 40 minutes,.,.. $$$$$

Cash time, I finally got out of that dress and I am done changing and that blondie is back to being his old, too much of an angel at times self.

''S-sorry.''

He blurted out again, what is wrong with you?

I pinch his cheeks and I remark in a mischievous tone,''Why are you sorry Idiot?''

''Because.''

''Shut up and be a guy and walk downstairs and give me cash.''

I am sure that was a sarcastic and harsh remark but then..

He was smiling brightly like a fool, Mikan may not be here but being with Ruka would sometimes amount to the same thing.

Then again I notice that his casual wear looks different..

Whatever, what if his style is almost like Natsume's? Speaking of, I just remembered of the Black cat, if he dares to hurt Mikan while I'm gone, I'll surely never let him survive.

ABOUT 9 am, at the lobby with many high-tech gadgets that never seemed new to me.

I'm sitting by the V.I.P. places watching as the director was giving Ruka person, the script and what to do. He also happens to introduce the cast and his leading lady.

What leading Lady?

I see this slim and slender lady that seems around our age and looks like a person that'll waste a buffet offer meal.

She has light brown hair that's wavy and reached by her shoulders. Her eyes were also coffee colored and her cheeks were all rosy and pinkish.

She seems like a good selling picture product.

I then snap about 3 angles of this woman.

9:30 is the actual shooting time and so some freakingly annoying fan girls came screaming and squealing at top of their lungs.

I see them gather around Ruka, and for some reason I'm very bothered by it but I'm supposed not to because this means more cash.

I'm still sitting here, observing and my hands were tightly gripping my baka gun as I watch them flock my product.

Why am I so annoyed?

Anyway, that Ruka guy is spreading his pheromones too much and he just replies every of the crazed fan girls with his all time smile.

Because I can't contain what I'm seeing I walk back to the room 626.

About 9:30 something..

I was going to complete the machine from that cursed day yesterday but then something really complicated and

FOR THE FIRST PATHETIC TIME of my life.

I called Mikan, now that wasn't the pathetic thing about it. I mean even though she's such a nuisance, she's still my best friend, creepy.

The pathetic thing was asking her about something I NEVER bothered myself about.

After a few rings she finally picked up, the slow Baka.

''Hello??'' she asked slowly.

''Baka Mikan.'' I tell her in a monotone.

All of a sudden shrieks made my communicator vibrate.

I was silent for a few seconds before Mikan spoke again in her usual ''Cheerful'' mode.

''Hotaru! Why? Did something happen?''

I promise I could hear the Black Cat mumbling grumbles against me, If only my Baka gun would reach.

''How did you know you liked your Natsume?''

''Huh? Hotaruu? Are you okay?''

Stupid Mikan but anyway I knew she'd react like that.

Mikan was quiet for awhile and then I could hear her exclaim to Natsume before turning back to me.

This is irritating why do I bother to ask such an unimportant question?

Mikan laughs then she says with an embarrassed voice ick, ''Hmm.. Well, it took me some time before I knew I liked him.''

''That's not the answer to my question Baka.'' I reply bluntly

Her tone changes into a mischievous one then she just answers, ''I Just feel happy and hyper when I'm with him and.. I unconsciously blush and I just forget my problems when he teases me.. Why??''

Argh, I hate the tone she's using Idiot Mikan.

''Nevermind, Bye.''

''Wait!''

''What do you want?'' Seriously, why am I venting my anger on her besides, why was I angry again?

''One thing about love, It's just a feeling that comes and it gives you non-understandable emotions that just thoroughly circulates your mind,''

After that I switched the communicator off.

I just thought, Since when was Mikan so mature about LOVE?

Whatever..

In the end I fell asleep at the floor..

AFTER 2 hours..

I woke up and is still in a bad mood but then I actually saw that blondie half-naked and in the most perfect timing, he threw his script..

AT my FACE, he's going to pay.

''What the hell was that for?'' I was angry but then my voice was still calm and cold like it usually was and I could see the rabbit guy who has been giving me problems since forever actually smiling.

Can't he get the fact that the script hit my face? Idiot.

He then wears another shirt with the words,

'I Love Animals.'

Right, what a fool.

Then he speaks,''Read the script. Also where were you, weren't you supposed to be my manager?''

''I hate the noise and it's tedious to see such a pathetic acting with no good actresses and actors.''

So that was half-truth and half-lie but what is really true,

I was REALLY irritated that time, so nevermind.

''I can understand the noise but about the actresses and actors, they're professionals. Okay?'' Then he smiles gently and radiantly again.

His smile tires me how about you does it?

What's the use in trying to tell a diary about my useless rants that no one knows.

I willingly follow after hearing the word LUNCH.

So my food is still delicious and I don't care about the world anymore.

Now, I see that Narumi pinching Ruka's cheeks and saying,''I'm so proud of my student! I'm so proud of my student!''

I'm starting to repeat the day I hated everyone(Refer to my past diary entries.).

Eating Lunch has never been this unpleasant to me.

Shooting time, I am holding the stupid script that'd actually earn me money.

1 pm- Scanning and Reading the script.

The script was entitled, 'In Your arms I will die.'

Who is the writer of this ugly name title?

No one needs to answer.

So some of the lines that never seem to exist in reality appears by the last scene and bothered me the most.

_Cheyr: Why didn_'_t you tell me you loved me from the beginning?_

_Rhoan: I-I didn_'_t realize it before, please don_'_t leave me.._

_Cheyr: Don_'_t cry, I always loved your smiling face. Besides I_'_ll always watch over your neverending beauty surrounding you._

_Rhoan: I Love you.._

_Cheyr: I Loved you first.._

_They share a passionate kiss under the rain._

_End_

This is the most cheesiest and ugliest script ever made and what the hell was KISS with passionate?

Before I knew it they were already shooting. At first there were just holding hands, caressing of hair, whispering of charms and then..

The KISS

The actress named, Suu woh or something I just don't care. Everyone except me were preparing tissues for this unbelievable scene.

The director was shouting,''Kiss! To make it more realistic!''

5 seconds till kiss

4..

3...

2...

1..

That's it..

I snap and I rush to the middle of the shooting and I slide my gadget in between this Idiot blondie guy and this cunning woman.

I know, everyone's shock, I'm shocked myself but my mouth involuntarily opens and speaks on its own.

''No kissing scene was mentioned before. Besides, would you let an immature guy like him be kissed? He has never even kissed anybody yet. We'll think about it tomorrow.''

Next, yes I know I dragged this Ruka blondie rabbit guy to the room.

I finally released his infectious hand and I disinfected myself, I rush to my robotic invention, grab my hammer and screwdriver, and I silently work, as if nothing has ever happened.

Then a heavy back leaned on my back, I immediately knew who.

''What did you just do?'' He asks and I can't read his voice.

''I don't know.''

''You, what will you do if they decrease our payment?''

''Nevermind, I'm still rich.''

''Were you jealous?''

My hand with the screwdriver hits his head.

Then he mutters,''What did I do?''

''Your fault for spreading pheromones.''

''What?''

''You're stupidity is endless.''

For some reason I could feel him grin as he was leaning behind me then he remarks,''Hotaru-chan. Thank you.''

Then he gets heavier, I realize he falls asleep. My hormones acted crazy inside me and my mind was messed up all were a first. His blond hair is brushing against my neck and it doesn't help that my mind is twisted right now.

He's my number one product and I hate anyone ever trying to steal and flock around him.

If this is what Mikan says love is then maybe I'm a dangerous one because...

I think I'm unrealistically possessive.

Don't know..

* * *

So.. Yeah!! Chapter 8 finally DONE! Kyaah! Haha.. Sorry if it is quite late, kinda busy.. Haha..

For my readers in Accidentally In love also, tomorrow I'll update it..

I'm leaving soon..

Review again! Thanks..


	9. I was about to change my mind

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! Sorry for taking uber long to update! Anyway, thank you for giving your continuous support!  
**

**Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed! I'll give time to review your stories soon alright?**

**Hayy.. Really sorry with college entrance exams and pressure trying to be an honor student my mind's in a state of chaos. Also a certain someone made me to happy argghh..  
**

**Go! Go!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own this anime.**

* * *

Chapter 9- I was about to forget about it but he doesn't want to?!

* * *

The Following Day, a Sunday..

This is the last day of our stay and for the first time in my life yesterday, I risked this freaking pride of mine and my precious money just to save an irritating blond haired guy named Ruka. Ick, this gives me the creeps.

Anyway, as a result of my irritation from yesterday I hit this girly boy mercilessly and if not because of his escaping tactics using his alice he would be about 5 ft below the ground by now. So I'm still chasing him until now, yes, I'm the one chasing him now while riding the speedy duck because for some reason I feel uneasy and annoyed seeing his face.

Then the rabbit girly boy shouts,"What the hell is this about?! Yesterday, you stopped the scene and you said you didn't care about the money anymore because you're rich but then why are you chasing me? Are you insane?!"

Okay, he pissed me off and using my center target lock gun, I hit him without fail and like a bird being shot he fell off towards the ground.

Then I rushed to catch him, he hits his head in my shoulders and now he's agonizing in pain how fun. "Are your shoulders metal? Why is it so hard? And thin too. Don't you eat? Right I forgot you eat a lot."

My right hand grabbed a horse glove then I direct it to his face. Again he rubs his face gently and I can tell he's confused and agonizing, he deserves it.

"You have no mercy, what's wrong with you??" I didn't answer instead my cold eyes stare at him and I tell him, "Go back to the shooting and re do the scene just fake kiss it. Goodbye." After bringing him down I see him in an obviously bewildered state whatever, it's his fault.

2 hours later..

I finish eating the damn breakfast that seemed pretty tasteless to think that it was supposed to be a five-star restaurant. Then I do my other invention, a robot that seemed to resemble someone but because it's not yet completed I don't know who in the world it is. I'm in a crappy mood today and the day has nothing to do with it but it has something to do with someone for keep on giving me headaches. Without noticing I just kept on working and working on it and I didn't even feel tired, good.

12 pm- A swings open as a Ruka figure came in the room. Fine, the rabbit guy is back.

Never knew I fell asleep but nevermind, I pretend going to sleep and not hearing any of his voice, why am I doing this? Don't ask me I might shoot you, do you think I'm supposed to know everything? Well I do. So despite his endless callings I didn't even move from my position.

"Imai-san! You've been ignoring me since last night. What is really wrong with you?" Now this crazy human being seemed to be raising his tone, whatever. Although I was planning to continue ignoring him his tone seemed agitated, I get up from my position and I swiftly pass by him. I think he was about to grab my arm but..

HE DID NOT anyway. What's with the big letters? Haizt, stupid diary.

Now I have a conclusion about eating in the table during lunch time.

DO NOT EAT IN AN AWKWARD SITUATION.

Naru-gay teacher is sitting beside the blondie Ruka guy and instead of feeling any envy,hatred or jealousy, I get goosebumps, disgust and creeps.

Can anyone imagine a girly boy blond rabbit guy be fed by a gayish idiot homeroom teacher? There you have it and I'm not amused by the fact he's doing it in front of me but at the same time I seem to take the pleasure of seeing Ruka so defensive, the poor little guy.

I see him seemingly pleading me to stop the crazy and outrageous antics of our creepy teacher. Haii, so frustrating, I just interrupt them by saying,"When do we get the pay?" my voice was stoic as usual and at least it seemed to work.

Narumi-sensei just answers, "Later before you go back to the academy."

Then all of a sudden he snaps his fingers saying, "I almost forgot the car we have asked to go here is just enough for two so I'll go back by tomorrow. You two manage alright?"

Damn this teacher no IQ. How can he just say that like it's nothing?

Somehow I felt sudden chills that made me shudder. The moment's just getting darker each hour. Someone then approaches me with a pathetic smile after that says, "Hi, I'm Sawako do you want to see the completed scenes and the whole movie that we just finished with Ruka? I'm sure you'll be convinced it'll sell."

I have seen that idiot guy's acting but then..

This seems so interesting..

This woman makes a signal to follow her and even though I really don't trust whatever she'll show me, at the back of my mind..

I wanted to see how "that" guy do.

In a few minutes span of time we arrive at some kind of dark room with a VTR set up and according to how I analyzed this suspicious situation, They are definitely planning to show me something that they think will affect me.

Then again, what in the world will affect me?

1 pm- Role the VTR

The first part was just normal, and too cliche. I hate the girl's outfit there, it doesn't really make sense on how a girl's sense of fashion could be like this but nevermind all the scenes are all leading to the rabbit guy's scenes.

I admit that the reason why we joined that contest in our school is because I wanted money but then..

This movie is too sugary and it makes your blood pressure go up. Or maybe it's just basically because I don't love anyone.

_Stupid Hotaru, how could you lie to yourself about that part?_

_Shut up conscience! I don't need any of your commentaries._

Some holding of hands, singing, drama and break-ups the making up again. Seems like an ordinary movie, wait-  
If that is the case then why will they bother to call me over?

I tell them in an impatient tone, "Why did you drag me all the way to this place?? It just wasted my time. Bye now."  
As I was about to stand they blocked my way after that they point to the screen and I could clearly see that there is an extra scene on the movie. Did I forget to state that in this extra scene Ruka is acting more of his true self? Nevemind just listen and don't ever breathe from this point on.

They all push me to a couch and they whisper, "We interviewed the cute guy and we had him say something really intriguing."

"Why don't you just tell me directly about it? Why do you have to waste more time trying to show this scene to me?"

"You know why? It wouldn't have the thrill if you didn't see it for yourself with your two eyes."

In the end I had to listen, damn those people.

So this is how the interview with him go,

"So Ruka-kun do you have anyone you like?" One girl asked placing the mic near his mouth.

Ruka is blushing he wouldn't answer, he kept silent after that about 5 girls interrogated him. They tied him to the chair and they show a picture of Ruka sleeping. This caused him to blush all the more.

Some irritating giggling and then they ask again, "Tell us how many have you liked before."

He looks away and he finally gave in but then he exclaims, "Don't ever let anyone see this especially IMAI-san."

They grin and they all crossed their fingers behind them answering, "Sure."

"I..I liked a girl named Mikan Sakura before, she's cute, simple,cheerful and kind and.. I loved her for that.."

Silence engulfed them at that moment, one of the girls grab the mic again and she asks mischievously, "You said 'Liked' so who is the current person you like?"

He becomes flustered after that he says, "I..I can't tell.. "

They were all persistent and I hate it or why am I rather interested?

"Aww.. At least describe her to us. Please! Onegai!" They all plead him with puppy eyes, so I'd be lying if I told you I didn't hate their ways.

He suddenly blurts out, "She is the complete opposite of the first one I liked, she's selfish, stubborn, centers her world in money, loves to blackmail me.. Smart, cool.. and cute.. I wish she would know..-"

A sudden loud impact made against the door was heard, In came Ruka and he pulled me by force towards outside and I could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks based on what I see and how I feel his temperature by his wrists.

I actually plan to tease him during this time and I state bluntly, "Why did you drag me out the room? I was about to hear something interesting."

He wouldn't look at me and he replies, "Did you hear it?"

"No."

"Are you angry at me?"

"Yes."

"How could you be so stubborn?"

"I don't know."

His next move was more than I can bear, his brain and hormonal balance is going crazy.

He grabs my arm and he hugged me tightly and I could feel his heart throbbing rapidly against my chest, he tells me, "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." I answer quickly.

"Thank you." He then responded.

This is insane, I already mentioned that I was possessive when it comes to him but then who would have thought that this guy is more possessive than I could imagine. I couldn't breathe with his tight hug.

A quick change in the mood occurred..

* * *

**Yep finally done!!! The next thing that would happen is what??**

**Sorry is kinda korny that ending part?? I'll try to make the next chapter better so stay tune!**

**Ja ne! I love you all!  
**


	10. Weirdness overload

A/N: **Yeah I have been in hiatus mode since school started, actually my patience ends quickly when I type in the computer but whenever I write I never get tired. Weird, anyway thanks for those who gave reviews about my story I'll try my best to satisfy your cravings.**

**

* * *

**Chapter10- Weirdness overload

* * *

Basically, I'd say I'm cold but because of a rabbit guy squeezing my insides, I could instantly feel heat penetrating my whole body. I push him away then I hit his head and sticked my tongue out, "Idiot, I'm packing up if you want to be left here with all those girls then be it."

"What did I do now? Imai-san!" I could here that girly blondy guy shout at me from behind. I just ignored him anyway because if I stay any closer now I might just end up having a fever and I don't want some damn fever to distract me from attending my classes the next day.

In the hotel room- I can't even keep track of the time anymore- what the- I don't care eh eh eh.

I absolutely think this is weird and I know that it's that RUKA guy's fault, I hear the door creaking to open. I see him enter and he's back to the creepy side of him arggh. annoying brat.

"Imai-san do you want me to pack you in my luggage? I mean can I help you pack up your things?" he used such a soft tone it creeps half of my system.

"No need your help. Now just shut your mouth." I try my best to give the coldest tone yet but then for some reason, this guy seem really dense.

My eyes were focused at him, I glare at him but after a few seconds he simply replied, "Sorry, I didn't know you were this harsh. You're so cold I'm doing my best to charm you, can't you see that?"

What?? asfdhjbdhjbd.. My hands were shaking violently as I was writing, I'm smart, intelligent, cold and untouchable. Why in the world did I scribble something so useless? I felt anxious, I felt frantic over his words but of course, never in his life would he see me like this.

I DON'T CARE, get hurt or anything I won't care.

So I pretend to pack my clothes quickly then I hear the sound of the door clicking open, Inside I was already panicking because.. Just because what do you people want from me?

"Bye Imai-san." now I'm starting to doubt his words but nevertheless I walked over to him, "Okay sorry you win pack my things slave."

He didn't bulge from his position but I just walked after that, the Blondy guy tripped me.

A new position appeared from that event, his hands were in my waist and my hands were tightly grasped onto his arms. It didn't seem right but for some reason I wouldn't let go, and I absolutely hate it.

I spit at him, "Tsk. Cheap guy."

The thing that's irritating me regarding the situation is that he does not seem to mind anything I do, "Wow, still acting tough."

"If I don't you'll ruin my beautiful image."

The Ruka guy grinned then he smirked, I just noticed, he just gets more and more random each day that passes by.

He spoke, "Yah, I don't want to ruin you because your beauty is a gem."

"Huh?"

He winked, "You're my sun, the moon."

Now I know how actresses in those disgusting movies feel, it's really cheesy. Very sugary and if I don't get out of this mess I might start to hit him.

I waited.

And waited for his release but nothing happened.

My resolution?

Hit him.

"BAKA!" and he flew to the wall, and I regained my victorious smile I wipe off the dirt in my clothes remarking, "Back to business."

Suddenly there was somebody calling us.

"Imai-san, Nogi-san! The car's there!" I could here the voice of our gayish homeroom teacher exclaim. I stick out my tongue to him and I ran to the car. He scampered to follow me to the car but he only ends up hitting the door of the car. Poor guy.

He shouted, "Imai-san! Let me in!"

I turned the volume of my music player higher and I had my own fun of toying him, just like how he just toyed with my emotion these past few days.

Everything died down after that, there was silence and I just knew, that something's bound to occur and I know who's causing it.

"Get out!" It's the RUKA guy, he threw the driver out and he stepped on the gas pedal. He knows how to drive? Whatever, he drives quickly and we get out of the area, then to the road. It feels like hours have been passing by, I don't know because I was so shocked I couldn't even react to what was happening and then I said, "What you just thing is complete insanity. Bring us back there."

I looked around, we seem so far away and I knew that this place wasn't any familiar to me I asked angrily and frustratingly, "Where are we?"

The Rabbit who apparently earned the name of "Idiot" looked at me, puzzled. My instincts knew there is something within those eyes.

He finally told me, "Imai-san, sorry I know I'm being an Idiot."

What now? I hate thrilling events and his long silence depicts something dangerous or even simply normal.

He averted his eyes from me then he says, "We're Lost."

* * *

A/N: Okay that was so random, yah know I did not have that in my mind. It just flowed, I'm active again! Go go! R and R..

Aishteru to all! XD


	11. The joy of being lost

**A/N: Sorry I have no valid reason to excuse myself from this haha. Anyway, as for now I will focus on finishing this story first before ending and finishing all the stories. It has been so long since I updated and for that I'm so sorry to my loyal readers, I must have made you feel frustrated.**

**But as for now I'm kinda out of my hiatus state here!! To make it up for not updating regularly I am making this chapter longer than my previous ones..**

**But I'll try my best to update the other stories like The playboy and the playgirl, Accidentally InLove and Tormented Days of Mikan. I already have an idea for those stories so soon enough I'll post it up. So sorry again for the hiatus~ **

**Yours truly,**

**Ayumi Sakura.. =D**

* * *

Chapter 11- The joy of being lost

* * *

In case your brains got rusty from all the mishaps that have been happening to me, This idiot rabbit blondie guy drove off without thinking where we were headed. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if he was the only one who got lost but then as for now the BOTH of us are lost and he has no idea how to get back.

"Imai-san, gomen, sorry.." He pleaded with sincere eyes, and although he looked ridiculously foolish, I accepted it anyway.

"Fine, for the meanwhile I am going to figure out to make some invention to get us back straight to the academy. You go get me some food." I started ordering him around in exchange for all the pain he caused me.

Ruka guy walked away looking dejected, he folded his hands in frustration and he searched for something to eat.

Even if this guy is the reason why a lot of unexplainable things happened to me, I have to say that he is still human afterall.

Shake off that thought.

The sun was starting to set on the west as I tried to calculate how I will do my invention and about what time will we get to the academy in time for school. Whirring of my machines could be heard and I pounded hard on each part I did. I took out all my tools, and for a moment I ignored everything occurring around. I didn't bother checking the time but as I was working, I realized that this pyon pyon Ruka is still not back despite the fact that it's almost night project is about 50% complete and if I just work with it a little bit more I will be able to finish this but something's telling me that something uncalled for is taking place somewhere.

I continue on twisting the screws to its place and after a few musings and heavy complaints from my heart, I stood up.

"Where is that guy?" I formed my hand into a fist and with my speedy duck ride, I began searching.

SOMEWHERE beyond normal..

As I dash into an unknown place, I finally found the baka pyon guy and what I was seeing is apparently the opposite of what I was thinking.

I suppose you must know that when you are worried- NOT. You expect to find that person in danger but as much as I have a very high IQ I still cannot depict what kind of emotions I must portray the moment I saw him.

FIRST, he was being surrounded with girls, village girls to be exact.

SECOND, he's being tied against the tree.

and THIRD, they seem to take pleasure in toying around with him.

The "village" girls viciously looked at me and they exclaimed, "Why are you here?! Who are you? And Eww. Why are you so beautiful?"

I admit that statement made me smirk, well will anyone dare protest? I'll set you in fire if you try to remark about that.

When I saw Ruka at the tree I couldn't help but feel furious for some other reason. His shirt is torn, his hair is messed up

"Hey." I coldly stated.

They chorused, "What 'hey?' "

"You know I don't really care about what you guys think of me or what kind of guys you like but I want to be clear with one thing."

And they just had to ask.

"Why?"

I then remarked, "Simply because I don't like it when people messes up with my toys." But I was taken aback by my own thoughts, I mean I know he's a fool and all but why didn't he use his alice to protect himself?

My huge baka gun popped out and I aimed for them at one shot and in an instant..

I blasted them to the ground.

I grabbed Ruka away as I helped him escape, just forget this day you rabbit guy. We both ride the speedy duck and we scampered away, I hear his heavy breathing, and you know I really wonder about one thing..

What thing you ask?

Why in the world is his breathing so heavy?? And WHY... Okay stop with the why. Baka ballpen, not stopping me. Anyway, His body leaned against my body as I was maneuvering us back to where we came from. The forest was becoming dark and the things that supply the brightness of the pathways are only the light from this speedy ducky and the full moon shining from above.

Irritating, since when did I become poetic?

_People who become poetic are said to be in-love._

For the umpteenth time I am not amused by the fact that I remembered our gayish homeroom teacher's words. As I was pondering my thoughts Ruka spoke after the millionth seconds of silence.

"Imai-san." His voice seems pretty shaky. What on earth is wrong with this guy?

I took a glimpse of him and hai-, his sparkling blonde hair reflected upon the moon's shining radiance. For a swift moment, I forgot what I was supposed to say. Arggh, I hate this.

Then I said curtly, "What's wrong?"

"I feel cold."

"Oh great, suffer. Since when did I become your personal nurse and maid?"

This guy gets sick too easily, does he ever eat? Or..

Is he trying to experience what the Black cat is experiencing? Honestly..

There are times wherein I feel like his innocence about these things are like Mikan but perhaps, that's the reason I enjoy blackmailing him. The Pyon guy talked again, "I'm feeling cold and I'm so hungry, where are we going?"

"We're already here Idiot." I replied right away. The speedy duck already settled its position but even after about a minute, the both of us seemed immovable. It's like the force of the gravity of the earth is acting strongly against our body, the wind blew harder by each second but we still remained at the same state.

"Do you have any plans of going down?" I tried to sound as cruel and cold as I can.

Well, it's either this guy is just lazy or he's simply feigning innocence. My eyes shifted its gaze on the grass dancing with the gentle blow of the wind then I shuddered when I felt something brush upon my neck.

My hand moved to hit his head but he immediately responsed, "Your hair smells like strawberry."

Mikan will pay for changing my shampoo to strawberry scent.

"You're acting weirder than you already are, did the village girls feed you something?"

He gave me a small smile saying, "Like I said I'm feeling cold."

I touched his forehead out of instinct and I felt the heat from it, "You are sick AGAIN."

"What do you mean AGAIN?" He asked, he had the nerve to ask. (Refer to chapter 4 of my diary to know what happened then.)

"Nevermind, Get own so I can check what's wrong with your body."

Despite the fact he was supposed to be sick, he still gave me the famous smirk I thought only Black Cat a.k.a Natsume would do. Best friends do act alike at times.

He may be meek and innocent but his words speak otherwise, "You want to check what's wrong with my BODY?" This guy knows how to ruin my patience and he actually emphasized BODY. That's so asdafdhjadghjad.

My coldness creeps back to my personality, "It's not like I'll see anything worthy. What do you have to offer, skin and bones?"

He remained silent then, good boy.

Even though I brought my gadgets, I had to do everything the long and hard way.

"Open that cursed mouth of yours or I'll be forced to inject a needle in your stomach." I threatened him as I showed him the spoon filled with food tablets and medicine."

"A nurse is supposed to be gentle."

"Well I'm not your nurse and I have no patience to hold this spoon any longer."

The spoon that if filled with tablets and everything was about to drop but he shoved the spoon in his mouth and then he laid me down the grass. His sweat was gradually dripping against my face then he grinned and said..

"Let's play a game I learned from Natsume-kun."

Something tells me I know this game.

* * *

A/N: So.. this is the start of a chaotic night .. haha.. so did you like it so far??

I'll make this more exciting next time!

Aishteru everyone! Love yah all! ♥


	12. Game of the Creepers

**A/N: I'm here again LOL. Haha. Anyway, here is the 12th chapter of this story and for those who are asking what game they are about to play you will discover it in this chapter. Haha.. I was really smirking when I was typing in this story with this game.**

**Although I do have exams next week I will still do this. Oh wells, I'm finally updating mwahaha.  
**

**R and R? ahaha.. **

**Enjoy! uhmm. This chapter may contain some scenes that may rush your adrenaline? Ahaha just maybe.. Still enjoy reading anyway.**

**Sorry for some of the words used here..  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Game of the Creepers

* * *

My hair was against the soft grass as Ruka laid me on it. His sweat gradually dripped upon my skin and I can almost taste his breath- Like that can even happen. Well, maybe in the world of idiots such things are possible but I am NOT an Idiot, I repeat, I am NOT an idiot. This diary isn't called the untold diaries of a genius for nothing.

To be frank, I am somehow enjoying what he was doing but at the same time, because that blondie rabbit guy mentioned the words, "Natsume's game." I couldn't trust anything that would happen next after that. My eyes were turning away from his direction and I shot my vision towards grass as the wind dances along with it. For a moment we were peaceful, we didn't speak and it almost seemed as if the wind was communicating for us, but what in the world, do I even care?

"Get off me now." I give him a stern and demanding tone but he didn't even make a notion to move. My arms tried to break free from his tight grip but for once in this life of mine- I couldn't fight back, I knew I could use my weapons instead but then all the strength I had for that day left me. All I could do was struggle but argh-

I don't want to admit that despite how girly this rabbit guy looks like I am being reminded again that he is a _guy. A freaking good-looking guy._ Forget it erase the good-looking part, it's not like my beauty can be compared to a mere guy like him. But seriously, where does he get his strength from?

"Be a good boy and release me you idiot." I told him once and for all but the only thing I received in return for telling him that is a smirk. A very suspicious smirk.

He finally broke his silence,

"Let's play a game."

"No thanks."

"I said let's play a game Hotaru-chan!"

My head turned to him, "What did you just say??"

The great guy of all time scratched his blonde hair remarking, "Uhh.. Let's play a game?"

"No after that!"

It took him and long and hard before he answered back, "I.. I.. didn't say anything."

It's the real Ruka. Sheesh. Cut out that trash of having split personalities!

The diary is not at fault.

Well actually, it is! Because of this diary I am stressing myself out showing everyone how creepy Ruka is!

"Whatever, what game?"

He smiled a little then he said, "It goes like this, we take turns pushing ourselves against the grass and then after counting up to 5 whoever is below will get punished by a kiss."

I remained quiet after that, my mind processed what he just said. The punishment is a_ kiss. I knew this game was too suspicious._

"No thanks." I emphasized each word as I glared at him constantly. My eyes were being as cold as possible and I hope I could at least bore a hole in that head of his so I can see what he was planning to do. I mean really, the damn guy just got us lost, then he almost got molested by a group of village girls then now he wants to play.

If you encountered a guy like him, how would you even react? Shut up fan girls I know your answer.

"What do I get in exchange of winning?"

"If you win, I'll give you all of my allowance for that week when we get back in the academy."

"Hmm.. Good enough."

"Also.. Imai-san.."

"What you baka?"

His head hung low but his grip was still tight against my arms, "Sorry I got us lost and sorry because.. all you ever did was save me."

As for now the tone of his voice was serious but then even if he annoys me everyday of my life somehow..I want to tell him that I enjoy protecting him, because that's all I have to offer him.

Stop the drama now.

My leg hits his left leg and I coldly answered, "You really act like a girl, that's why Mikan can't take you seriously, and she chose the Black Cat instead."

This time the atmosphere got unusually heavy and then he says, "If you had to choose, would you choose Natsume-kun over me?"

What does he want to say this time. Someone tell me what's wrong with him!

"Let's just play the game." I nonchalantly remarked and I pushed him next to the grass. Ruka resurfaced a smile after that, not that it's a happy thing but just to save myself from extra trouble I had to go with that option. So I had to take the initiative of pushing him next to the ground.

I let him count for 5 seconds and although I know that I was the one who took the initiative to start this insane game I am not fond of what resulted from it.

He gave me a FREAKING CREEPY SMILE.

"Haha. I guess you have to do it huh?"

I smack him in the head.

"Ouch."

"Baka." I coldly told him told him off. His eyes were exploring mine though and I am not particularly pleased with that.

Ruka then slyly said, "Oh then should I call you the genius who breaks off the rules of the game? Besides, you even took the initiative to do it, how sweet of you."

Screw you rabbit guy.

"Fine then." My head moved forward and I slowly let our heads come closer. He waited, and it felt unnecessarily pathetic but still a game is a game. After what seemed like forever, I landed in his soft lips, what the? Soft? Whatever.

In our own world in the wilderness my lips touched his, I don't know why I had to do it when I could just refuse but then why is that I let the kiss stay, his lips were warm opposite of how mine was cold. He hugged me, then his lips were transferring the heat to my lips up to my cheeks. Little by little my cold lips were sharing the same temperature he was. His arms were tightly holding on to me, my back is already hurting from this position and for that night... all I could ever think of was..

..How I'd take revenge against Natsume for teaching Ruka the melody guy a pathetic game.

I felt like I heard this guy whisper, "Natsume.. please don't steal another one from me."

Narumi-sensei you idiot how can you let this happen to your students?

* * *

**Done!! SO what do you think? Haha. Sorry for the long hiatus anyway I love you all! Thank you for graciously commenting to this.**


	13. Wavering emotions

A/N: Wew the 13th chapter yehey! SO tired, it's already midnight but I finished it for everyone so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own the manga or the anime.

Have a happy vacation~

* * *

Chapter 13 - Wavering emotions

* * *

If my memory served me right then I wish the lightning bolt would just strike me now, why? Die whoever asked that question. Anyway, even though that thing that happened last night was not more of a GAME, I can sense some weird aura coming from no one else but the black evil pyon, that's right, I gave him a new name. This is the right thing to do.

_You were the one who took the initiative, you know you could've just brushed off his threat. _

No one asked for your freaking opinion conscience! Shut up I don' t need any distractions.

"Hey, Are you done with that invention of yours??", a demanding tone arose from that someone I don't need to see as of today.

"If only you'd get out of my life right now.", I muttered under breath but the Ruka guy heard it, not that I care.

He pulled my arm so that he could see my face and he exclaimed, "Hey! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I coldly remarked as I continued on with my invention.

Then he just blabbered something crazy, "Sometimes I think you have a multiple personality disorder."

_What??_

"And how will you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? First you become aggressive then after that you want to pretend nothing happened!"

Shhh. I don't need his opinion to rule out what I want to decide upon. At any rate, I acted as cold as possible, the slightest actions that I do may affect whatever thinking that guy does, IF the guy ever thinks.

My eyes glared unto his, "Aggressive? That's one of the most foolish things you've ever said."

All of a sudden our little conversation turned into an all out war of our alices.

First I hit him with my baka gun and unsurprisingly I hit him, but the next thing I know a bunch of animals begin to chase me but of course, none of them really harmed me but I had the grand opportunity of reviving the hobby I always treasured.

That is BLACKMAILING.

I took pictures of him and the other animals, and each time I see through the lenses of my camera the more I realize how much..

Whatever.

We actually reached the road from all the petty arguments we had, the road was quiet and all I could see was a rabbit guy and a bunch of trees. I took out my punching gun and I slowly aim at him but someone unexpectedly blocked my shot.

Tsk. What a waste, what a pity that it didn't hit him but in any circumstance I discovered who was the one responsible for blocking my perfect aim.

Narumi-sensei. Great how did he get here all of a sudden?

"Narumi gay sensei, how did you find us?", My eyes looked into his with not much soul in it. Narumi-sensei smiled in a creepy way that it gave me goosebumps.  
He then went on with an even creepier move, he hugged me and Ruka tightly like we were lost in oblivion.

"Are you guys okay?", he asked and although I'm not much of a fan of his insanity at times I can put up with the amount of concern that he gives us.

Ruka almost choked from the hug he received from Narumi but I laughed inside my mind about it. Hahaha.

He says, "Please let go of us."

Oh yes, the freaky teacher released us.

After that I saw Mikan and the black cat appear from nowhere, why are the bakas here? Also yes expect from the baka a running Mikan.

Mikan ran so fast that I had this natural reaction of shooting her and so her body darted towards the ground but Natsume caught her. Aww, How CUTE.

"Hotaru-chan, I was so worried!", her eyes were all teary and she was actually frantic about it.

I just simply remarked, "Get angry at that blond guy beside me for getting me lost." Then I looked at him with sparkly eyes.

He mouthed, "I'll get you if Sakura-chan gets angry at me."

Ohh I see lingering feelings ehh? Cool, this might be pretty interesting.

_You just want to make sure if that's the truth or not._

How many times do I have to tell me conscience to shut up? Fine, no one bother answering.

I ran towards the car immediately after that then those 4 followed after. I'm so irritated, and when did I ever get irritated? Yes, it was since HE revealed his true nature to me.

Am I cursed when it comes to seating arrangements? Because this is the craziest position I've been in. First the Black Pyon is at the right side then at my left side, there's a black cat who is busy frolicking with Mikan's hair. How could he just go on and play with her hair? For some reason, it seemed like an eye sore to me.

"Stop playing with her hair." , I coolly said as I pretend to read a book, an uninvited guy just butts in saying, "Why do you want me to play with your hair like what he does?"

What does he want?

Besides, my hair's short, wait, do I actually want someone to PLAY with my hair? No, bloody no.

But under any reasons he just did an action on his own and honestly, I don't understand him anymore. He brushed my bangs with his fingers and my hair slowly fell back to its place, what the? Ruka guy leaned to my ears as I continued to pretend not to hear or see anything.

"Let's do that game again some time." , he whispered softly to my ears. My hair was standing after that, now that's what you call CREEPY.

As soon as he went back to his position I glared long and hard at him, I kicked him in his leg while we were seated. At first he seemed to flinch but then he kicked me back. This guy is testing my patience again oh great.

A gun came out from my pocket and I pointed it in the lower part of his body, "I'm going to aim this to where you'll remember it the most, I'll shoot it so you won't have children anymore."

The Black blondie pyon pyon looked at me saying, "How are we going to have children if you act like that?"

Oh Please give back the embarrassed Ruka.

I almost forgot that Mikan, Natsume and Narumi were in the car as well, was I that well adjusted ti being alone with him? NO, erase those unforgivable thoughts, Mikan's eyes widened in what she heard, Natsume looked dull and Narumi was in his own world.

My stare at him can melt anything now if I had the power to do that.

In the middle of our trip back I told him, "How about I shoot it now?"

Am I PMS-ing? Why am I so short-tempered today?

* * *

A/N: LOL just when I thought I'll finally be writing a longer chapter. xD anyway, I beg your pardon for corrupting your brains with my no sense of humor haha xD.

Love you all!

Aishiteru~ Hope you enjoyed and understood something xD.

Ja ne!


End file.
